Demon's Second superspactacularly awesome challenge!
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: All info inside
1. Chapter 1

**That's right! I'm starting another contest! Once again I'm glad you show interest so far so here are the details. **

**You can either…**

**create a oneshot about the next generation. For example, you could create a Ginka/Madoka oneshot about their life as a family. What do they do for a living? Do they have kids? Are they home a lot so they can care for their child? **

** You can obviously use your OC and if you want to use mine all you have to do is ask :D**

** Or…**

**Two words, Marriage proposal. You know how cute those stories are. If you have a shipping in mind think; if they were to get married how would one of them propose. Would the propose at a beautiful beach? Or would they at an Italian diner. Who would propose? The common guy? Or will you spice it up a bit and have the lady? **

**Once again you can use your OC or you can ask to use mine. **

**So now here are the extra details:**

**-Deadline: August 31 (you have a little over 3 weeks)**

**-Prizes: **

**1st. A guaranteed spot in 2 new stories I'm planning on making and you can use Gin in one story of your choice. **

**2nd. A guaranteed spot in one of the new stories I'm planning on making and you can use Gin in one story of your choice. **

**3rd. You can use Gin in one story of your choice**

**And everyone that enters gets free virtual cookies (::)(::)(::)**

**And now so my account doesn't get suspended here's a oneshot of complete and utter randomness that will make absolutely no sense whatsoever.**

* * *

"I am a banana,

I am a banana,

Banana,lama,whama,lama,

I am a banana!"

9 of the 10 legendary Bladers turned their heads from the living room to hear one of their comrades singing.

They sat completely still before their curiousity got the best of them and the ran down the hall only to be scarred for life.

Why were they scarred for life you ask? Aguma was in his room, wearing a banana costume, singing the banana song in front of the mirror with his iPod blasting the banana song as he sang along.

The Koronos wielder paid no attention to the 9 legendary Bladers standing outside his door watching his every move as he continued to sing.

"I'm yellow and thin,

I've got a thick skin,

I hang in a bunch-a,

I'm gonna be your lunch!"

Tithi couldn't controll himself. He started laughing his head of though Dynamis caught his in time and covered his mouth so his head was as red as a tomato and his cheeks were puffed out.

Aguma who still had no idea was being watched, continued to sing on.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha,

Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha,

Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha,

Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha."

At this point they couldn't take it anymore. They all fell through the door to his room and on the floor laughing.

Aguma however was not taking this well. His face swelled in anger and embarrassment. "GET OUT OF ME ROOM!" He shouted before shooing the Bladers out and closing the door.

* * *

**Well that made no sense whatsoever but oh well. Let me know if you're interested and I will give you free cookies :D**

**I will repost when there's either something I want to change or when there's a winner.**

**So bye for now**

**Demon out**


	2. Update and reminder

**Hey guys, I've decided to push back the deadline for the contest. The new deadline is September 30th since NO ONE has submitted a story into the contest yet. So I guess this is a reminder as well. Anyway, here's the info once again:**

**You can either…**

**create a oneshot about the next generation. For example, you could create a Ginka/Madoka oneshot about their life as a family. What do they do for a living? Do they have kids? Are they home a lot so they can care for their child? **

** You can obviously use your OC and if you want to use mine all you have to do is ask :D**

** Or…**

**Two words, Marriage proposal. You know how cute those stories are. If you have a shipping in mind think; if they were to get married how would one of them propose. Would the propose at a beautiful beach? Or would they at an Italian diner. Who would propose? The common guy? Or will you spice it up a bit and have the lady Do it? **

**Once again you can use your OC or you can ask to use mine.**

**The five winners will have a saved spot in the next story I write. So get writing!**

**BFN (bye for now)**

**-Demon**


	3. WINNERS!

**Demon: HELLOOOOOOOO EVERYBODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

**Gin: save the intro.**

**Demon: r-right *straightens up* anyway I have decided our winners, and they**

**are… (In no particular order)**

Chained Princess- The Best Proposal Ever

Graceful Amaryllis- Proposal in the Philippines

FlameSolaria99-Christmas Surprise

Malluchan- Something new for a change (part of smiling through a Monday)

**Demon: And thanks to everyone who entered!**

**Gin: and the winners get to be a part of...**

**(Untitled, if anyone has a suggestion feel free to post it an I will give you credit)**

**What happens when 6 Bladers manage to travel back in time 7 years and meet up with the legendary Bladers and co. And thus, warping time and space. (Summary sucks right now but I've always been terrible at them)**

**So the winners will need to fill out two forms. One for your regular OC and the other for your Zero G OC.**

**Metal Saga OC Form:**

Name:

Age: (and Zero g Age)

Gender:

Appearance:

Zero G Appearance:

Outfit:

Zero G Outfit:

Personality:

Zero G Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Bey: (with description)

Special Moves:

Past:

Occupation: (in Zero G)

Crush: (Tsubasa is taken)

Other Information:

**Zero G OC Form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Outfit:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Bey: (with description)

Special Moves:

Past:

Crush: (Shinobu and Eight are taken)

Other Information:

**And finally, the Villain form (limited spots but anyone can fill this out)**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Outfit:

Personality:

Bey:

Special Moves:

Other:

**Demon: So once again, thanks to everyone who entered. **

**FAIRWELL MY FELLOW DEMON FRIENDS!**


End file.
